The Lost and The Hidden
by KaterinaRoseSalvatore
Summary: A mysterious figure haunts Emma's dreams. This figure chases and sometimes catches and is revealed to be a vampire. After the death of her guardian, Emma moves to Mystic Falls and encounters the supernatural. She may seem ordinary but she holds a dark secret. A dark secret that connects her to a few residents of Mystic Falls.
1. A Brand New Day

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic :)**

**I first posted this fic in Wattpad and just randomly decided to post it here J**

**Lots of ideas came into my head and lots of revising and editing has been done to this story.**

**I'm basing my fic from the show so some plots are from the tv series. Some characters might be OOC so forgive me if they aren't how you expect them to be. All I own are the characters I added and the plot of my fanfic :)**

**Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :) x**

**Aaaaaand just to let you know...I am going to put some Klaroline in this fic, just wait ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries :(**

PROLOUGE (Emma's POV)

_Blood. The red liquid seems to find its way in my dreams. More like nightmares to be honest._

A dark presence keeps chasing me and whenever I try to see what it is, it seems like a blur or a shadow passing by at a fast pace. I don't know why it keeps chasing me. You can say that this nightmare is the reoccurring type. I can never figure out the reason behind the chase. Whenever I don't dream of this mysterious dark presence chasing me, I feel grateful and relieved if I get a good and normal dream.

There are times where I get glimpses of this…_thing_. There are a few times where it catches me and pins to me to the ground_. In the darkness, its eyes seem to be tainted with the color red, veins pop out from underneath its eyes and its fangs are long and sharp_.

One word comes into my mind as it fangs pierce my skin. _Vampire_

I wake up with cold sweat and remind myself that it's just a dream.

Today is no ordinary day; it is a day of change and the beginning of a new chapter in my life. That chapter would be entitled the Mystic Falls Chapter. You're correct, I'm moving to this simple small town. My legal guardian, Ms. Hope has recently passed away and has given me her old home in Mystic Falls.

A small town would be good for me. Living in the city was nice but after a while, the need for peace and quiet becomes more urgent as time passes by. The bags are all ready and I put them all in my car. I take a good look for the last time at the house Ms. Hope and I shared the past few years.

Once again, autumn returns to Mystic Falls. The leaves turn orange and red and the trees start to look barer. The citizens of the town are back to their normal routine after summer break. The students of Mystic Falls High head back to the world of teachers, books and homework. What a bummer, right? Being in a small school, you kind of know everyone. Being in small town, news and rumors spread like wildfire.

Well, I've been to a couple of small towns so I know the flow.

Starting a new chapter in life is a difficult process. Adjusting to new things, meeting new people and all that stuff the new girl in town is supposed to do. I drive to Ms. Hope's house and park in the garage. She left me her home in Mystic Falls because she thought it would of good use to me. It really is since I don't have any family to go to.

I put down the garage door and lock it. I head inside and roam around. The house was simple yet cozy, my kind of style. I grab my suitcases from the car and find my room. Going up the staircase, I take a right and open the first door I see.

The baby blue walls calmed my eyes as I entered. Next to the master bedroom, this bedroom was huge! Okay, maybe I exaggerated the simple part of the house. The bedroom had a closet which is across the four poster bed and a book shelf was beside the bed and it was filled with old books and some papers.

I guess some cleaning needs to be done. The house hasn't been used in a while but I don't think that much has to be done.

Before getting into what I call "the new girl routine", I go out and check out some places. First stop, Mystic Grill. Going in, it felt good and had a light atmosphere. I slide in one of the booth and order a burger and some fries. Looking at me now, it may seem sad that I'm sitting alone but I'd rather be that way, at least for today. After a fulfilling meal, I go around the town and enjoy the peace this town offers.

The moon starts rising and the sun disappears. It would be best to head back home now. I've walked back home alone in the dark before but I felt a bit scared for some reason.

I bet you've had that feeling of being watched. I hate having that feeling.

I remain calm but try to head home as fast as I can. A sudden breeze stops me in my tracks and I look around to see if I was really bring watched. I turn around and a mysterious stranger startles me.

"Oh my god, you scared me for a second" I calm myself and my heart starts slowing down and goes back to its normal beat. "I'm terribly sorry. I was just passing by and noticed you walking alone." His accent catches me attention and I start to notice his other features, his dirty blond hair, sharp features and a cocky smirk on his face.

"I can take of myself—" "You're new here aren't you? I don't seem to recognize you." He interrupts me and I just want to end this so I go back to my home. This guy is giving me some strange vibes.

"Why don't I walk you home? To ensure your safety of course" Seriously? Puppy dog eyes? You've got to be kidding me. "Now, why would I let a stranger accompany me home?" "I'm feeling chivalrous tonight, so what do you say?" I ponder my thoughts and take some time just to annoy him.

"You're not a serial killer are you?" He chuckles and starts taking a few steps forward. "I wouldn't harm you and I'm not a serial killer" He said the last few words in an American accent as if he was mocking me. "Fine. Just this one time."

The walk to the house was silent and the closer I got, the happier I felt. "So, who do I thank for this random act of kindness?" I say in a teasing tone. "My name is Klaus." He bows his head and gives me a smile. I question if it was sincere or not. "Thank you Klaus." I unlock the door and lock it again once I was in.

I hope I never see his face again.

What do you think? :) I hope the prologue didn't bore you guys.

Just like the show, I have a lot of surprises in store ;)

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated :D I will update soon!


	2. The Necklace

**Sorry for the long update! :/ I hate it when I get writer's block. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter :)**

**There are times where some characters and this fic is AU. Just wanted you guys to know that :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

CHAPTER 1 (Emma's POV)

_ The cold breeze gave me goosebumps and I suddenly feel uncomfortable. The fact that I'm in a cemetery doesn't help calm my nerves. _

_Have you ever experienced a time when your feet take you somewhere and you have no idea how the hell you got there? Well, it was happening to me._

_It was a simple and quiet place. The tombstones varied in style and size. As I walk further, I look at the names and dates of their death. _

_Whenever someone close to me passed away, I don't cry for some strange reason. Just because I don't cry does not mean I'm not upset about their passing, I just handle my grief differently._

_I had the sudden urge to stop and before I could see the name engraved on the tombstone... SNAP!_

_Darkness fills my sight._

"Here you go. Now room 245 is just down the hall" the school secretary said as she hands me my class schedule. The dream I had last night still plagued my thoughts until now. When I reached the room, the classroom was filled with students talking, texting and sleeping – the usual. I take a seat in the second row and stay quiet until the teacher shows up.

"Hey" A whisper interrupts my train of thought. I turn around to see a girl with blue eyes, blonde hair and a big smile. "Hi" I replied to the lively blonde." I'm Caroline. Ms. Gold wanted me to show you around since you're new here." "Thanks, I'd like to get to know this place better."

"Awesome" Caroline smiles but frowns as the teacher comes in and starts the lesson.

A couple of hours and after the last bell rang, everyone was happy that the day was over. 'Thank god that's over' I thought. "Emma! Wait up!" Caroline tries to catch up to me.

"What's up?" "You're new here and I think it's good to know a few people here. It makes everything easier." She says with a smile.

Moving to different places constantly, I wasn't so keen on making friends. There are a few acquaintances here and there but that's just about it. Not being so attached to people made it easier to move away.

"Sure, that's a great idea" I reply sincerely. Now that Ms. Hope has passed away, I think it would be best to stay here longer, get to know the town she once lived in.

Two girls catch my eye. They wave at Caroline and we both head to their booth. "Emma, this is Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett" "Hey guys, nice to meet you" I take a seat across the two of them.

We order some sodas and I sense that Elena and Bonnie have a lot of questions for me. Before, I got annoyed when people kept asking me questions on my first day in a new town but now, I don't really mind. It's part of the new girl routine.

"Caroline told us some stuff about you" I give Caroline a confused and surprised glare. "And what has she said about me?" "Well, you moved from New York, live in the old house near the manors and that's about it." Elena took a sip of her soda.

"So why did you move here?" Bonnie asked with her brown eyes looking right at me. "My guardian passed away and she left me her old house in Mystic Falls. I don't have any other family and I have n place to go to." I look down, avoiding their gazes as much as possible.

"We're sorry for your loss Em" Elena reassured me as the other girls gave me a smile. "Thanks guys" I take a sip of my drink.

After explaining to them my reason for moving to Mystic Falls, the conversation wandered off to a bunch of random topics. These girls can really make you feel like you're not alone. I'm thankful for taking up Caroline's offer.

Comfortable silence fell between the four us and Bonnie and Elena left after a couple of minutes which left me and Caroline eating a little tray of fries.

We said our goodbyes and I returned to my house with a light feeling. It felt like I would have a great time in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Life was good. I have good friends, school is alright and it feels like I'm home. It felt like I was meant to be here.

Life gets better now because the school gave us a 3 week break. I thought of all the things I can do within those three weeks.

I finish up my breakfast when my phone vibrated on the table.

_Caroline: We're gonna have a girls' night at my place. What do you say? :)_

_I'll be there at 8_, I reply.

A few hours later, loud music filled the air and the three of us were dancing the night away. Too bad Elena couldn't come over, the more the merrier but I guess the younger Salvatore brother kept her busy.

Out of the three girls, I'm closer with Caroline. Well, she was the one who showed me around Mystic Falls when I first cameher. Bonnie and Elena were good friends to me but I felt more close with Caroline.

"I'll be right back guys" Caroline answered her phone and headed to the kitchen.

"Didn't she say no phones for tonight?" I ask Bonnie. "We're all rule breakers sometimes" she says and checks her phone too. Her expression turned sad and turned to Caroline. "Looks like girls night is over." Bonnie leaves me alone on the couch and I try to catch what they're saying but I get nothing.

" Emma, we have somewhere to go," Caroline says to me with a sad tone. " I'm guessing I'm heading home?" Disappointment was evident in my voice. There were a few times they would go somewhere and give me some lame excuse. Something is up and I know it.

"Actually, you're going with us." Bonnie said. Despite the shocked look on my face, both girls looked serious and the three of us drove to the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

It wasn't my first time here. Sometimes, Stefan and I would hang out. He was the guy I could go to if I needed help.

"What is she doing here?" Damon asked. "No one invited her to our little meeting." he finished his glass of whiskey and sat down beside Elena.

"She's a friend Damon and I think that-" "This is a serious matter Blondie, we don't need her to complicate things." Caroline scoffed and we all gathered near the fireplace. She told me how Damon used her and how much of an asshole he was. Now that I've met him, he wasn't on my good side.

"Emma, right?" Damon gestures me to approach him. "Yeah." "A little bird told me you had a little get together with your girlfriends." Bonnie and Caroline seemed confused to what Damon was doing.

"We had it in Caroline's place. Why so interested Damon?" I asked him. "How did you get in?"

"I let her in you idiot." Caroline replied. "Tsk tsk, haven't recent events taught you to not let strangers in?" Damon gave Caroline a knowing look. "Do you think she's a-"

" Think I'm a what?" I interrupt they're little chat. Damon turns to me and looks at me as if I committed a crime. "Do you know Klaus?"

"He walked me home on my first night here. I actually found it creepy." "I know right." Caroline said and Elena nodded in agreement.

" I bumped into him this morning and we had little talk." "Is this the reason you called us all here?" Stefan said. "Yes little brother, now back to lady mysterious over here."

"Klaus told me about you." Seriously? "Two creepy dudes talking about me. I think I should move again." my attempt to diffuse the tension failed.

"He just mentioned your impeccable taste in jewelry like that necklace you're wearing." Stefan and Bonnie seemed to get Damon's point. "It's just a necklace." Elena said as she stood besideelder older Salvatore brother. "Doesn't it look familiar Elena?"

She stood in front me and examined my necklace. "Where did Damon go?" I asked. It's like he disappeared.

"I'm right here" He whispered in my ear.

I felt something pierce my skin and my body gets weak and I black out.

**The ending of this chapter was finished at 5 in the morning. Why do ideas come to me at weird hours? Oh well. Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter :) Reviews are welcome and help motivate me so review, review, review! :)**


End file.
